Technical Field
The invention relates to device modules and methods of manufacturing the device modules.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-126236 discloses a device module including a film, a plastic part provided on the film, a functional device embedded in the plastic part, and a transmission cable. The transmission cable has a first portion and a second portion excluding the first portion. The first portion is connected to the functional device and embedded in the plastic part together with the functional device. The second portion protrudes from the plastic part in the thickness direction of the plastic part.